1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments relate to opthalmoscopic devices, systems and methods useful for viewing structures including but not limited to the anterior chamber; trabecular meshwork, iris root, scleral spur, and/or related nearby anatomical structures in the eye. In some embodiments, devices, systems and/or methods may employ a plurality of gonioscopic optical elements that form a virtual image that can be imaged by a microscope directly in front of a patient. Various embodiments described herein may be useful for opthalmologic diagnoses, treatments, monitoring and/or surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gonioscopy is a technique used for viewing the inner parts of the eye, such as the retina and the anterior chamber angle of the eye for evaluation, management, and classification of normal and abnormal structures. Devices used for gonioscopy are known as gonioscopes. Observation of the anterior chamber and especially its angle areas, which are difficult or impossible to see with the use of simple microscopes, is commonly used for diagnosis of eye diseases. For example, the classification of glaucoma relies heavily upon knowledge of the anterior segment anatomy, particularly that of the anterior chamber angle. Additionally, some surgical procedures used to treat glaucoma involve placing a small tubular stent into the trabecular meshwork in the anterior chamber angle formed by the iris and the cornea. Proper placement of the stent may depend on visualization of the Trabeculum and the angle.
The anterior chamber of a human eye is commonly evaluated with an illuminated microscope (e.g., slit lamp stereromicroscopy), but the chamber angle is typically hidden from ordinary view because of total internal reflection of light rays emanating from the angle structures. A small optical device known to ophthalmologists as a gonioscope is used to enhance visibility of the Trabeculum and the angle. During surgical applications, it may be hand held by the surgeon in place over the patient's cornea while he/she is performing the surgical procedure.